


Unfair

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Neji helps Lee.Later, Lee tries helping Neji... but that doesn't work.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just was in an angst mood because  
> *Y'know* became obligatory in my country now  
> I will write some fluff, I swear! After I finish the songfic request(3 lines to go and it's done so yay)  
> (Yes I want to fill up the Nejilee tag)

He couldn't feel his legs; his head was spinning, there was debris everywhere. He could see Neji, covering the sun for him, his hands grabbing his cheeks for... some reason.

_ Oh golly _ . His face felt warm when he noticed how close they were, centimeters apart from each other. It passed when he noticed how worried his teammate was, who cleaned his thin lips with his wrist as he saw Lee opening his eyes.

He looked embarrassed, too. What had happened?

"You passed out, and you weren't breathing", Neji explained, not looking at him. "You're fine now. Get up, it's time to go", the boy added, putting more distance between themselves and extending his hand.

Lee took it, and his friend pushed him up. But he still couldn't feel his legs, and he fell right to his chest. Lee could feel his face get warmer with this.

"I'm so sorry…! I think I broke my legs", he admitted, unable to get away. Neji sighed and carried him in his arms, carefully accommodating him so he wouldn't fall. Lee didn't found words to ask why.

"It's easier that way", his friend said, like reading his thoughts. And they started to move away, quickly leaving the forest behind.

In the whole trip, Lee had his head very close to Neji's chest, again. He couldn't help it, he let himself hear his heartbeat with kunai in hand, ready to throw weapons if an enemy approached.

When they reached the village and Lee was attended in the hospital, his friend stayed, waiting patiently until he was better and had rested.

~

"NEJI! NO! NO, NO, NONONO!!!"

His friend was in the ground, a wood spear crossing his body. He ran to his side, lips trembling when a tired gaze fell in him. A hand was extended in his direction, and Lee hugged him, the wood spear long gone. 

"I'm sorry...", he whispered with a sad smile. "Lo... you..."

When his pupils faded and the battle ended, Lee stayed, waiting nervously until Sakura confirmed it, hugging him the whole time, crying in unsaid words and faded promises.

_ "His body is too damaged" _ , they had said.  _ "We can't bring him back." _

But he knew it wasn't true. They had revived Gaara, long ago, why couldn't they revive Neji?

**Why?!**

**Author's Note:**

> wawawa  
> complains at: alumort in tumblr, _alumort in twitter and instagram


End file.
